


L'empire perdu

by AsterRealm



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Discussion philosphique sur la nature de l'âme et de l'univers, M/M, Parler franc
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRealm/pseuds/AsterRealm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un bouquin, et voilà que Shion a déjà des idées plein la tête. Des conneries, encore, Nezumi n'en doute pas – il peut presque les lire en direct sur son visage un peu trop niais. Des conneries, c'est clair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'empire perdu

**Author's Note:**

> Quand je dis que j'aime No.6, les gens hochent la tête en croyant comprendre. Mais ils ne comprennent pas. J'aime No.6. J'aime ces bouquins au-delà des limites du concevable, j'aime Aster et le Rat d'une façon extrême, j'aime leurs conversations, j'aime tout. Je ne m'en lasse jamais. J'y pense tout le temps.   
> If you want to comment in english, go ahead. I'm not speaking it very well, but at least I can understand it. If you want to translate this one shot, please just ask.   
> Bref, ma vie. Bonne lecture !

— Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Shion se détacha de sa lecture et se passa une main sur la nuque.

— Un truc... Les lieux mythiques dans la littérature. L'Eldorado, l'Atlantide, Avalon... y en a plein, des comme ça. J'en avais jamais entendu parler.

— Pas étonnant. C'est pas exactement dans les programmes de cours.

— Non...

On ne lui apprenait que des faits, à No.6, des matières scientifiquement prouvées. La neurobiologie, l'écologie, un peu d'histoire... pas de littérature classique ou d'art. Pas de théâtre, pas de grands peintres. Mais il connaissait la structure de l'être humain et de la plupart des êtres vivants. Il connaissait toutes les étapes de la vie d'une plante ou de celle d'un insecte.

Alors, des livres comme ça, il n'en avait jamais vu, et encore moins lu.

— C'est super intéressant. J'apprends pleins de trucs. C'est tout nouveau, pour moi.

— Avec tout ce qu'il y a ici, t'auras l'occasion d'apprendre au moins mille choses de plus. C'est ça qui est bien, avec les livres : ça parle de tout. Même un poème peut t'en apprendre plus sur l'être humain qu'un énorme traité d'anthropologie physique.

C'était vrai, et c'était précisément pour cette raison que Shion dévorait les dizaines de bouquins qui lui tombaient sous la main. Un monde de connaissances.

Il reposa les yeux sur la page où il s'était arrêté et reprit sa lecture. Nezumi, lui, bayait aux corneilles, affalé sur le divan. Il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il rentrait du travail. Incapable de se concentrer, Shion referma son livre et le posa à côté de lui.

— Tu crois qu'elle existe ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Nezumi leva les yeux au ciel. C'était bien son genre, ça, parler au milieu de nulle part comme s'il était censé comprendre le sujet concerné.

— Que quoi existe ?

— Bah, l'Atlantide.

Nezumi le fixa pendant de longues seconde, impassible, et Shion se sentit rougir. Qu'avait-il dit, encore ?

— C'était juste une question comme ça, marmonna-t-il.

— C'est une question débile. L'Atlantide ? T'as rien de plus con en réserve ?

— Je vois pas ce que ça a de con. C'est pas le seul bouquin qui en parle, t'en as bien deux ou trois. Et puis, c'est passionnant, comme sujet. T'imagines ? Une civilisation avancée emportée par la colère de l'océan. Peut-être encore cachée, quelque part, et qui attend qu'on la découvre. Elle est peut-être toujours engloutie. T'imagines, Nezumi ? Une cité pleine de trésors enfouis.

Il prit un air rêveur et Nezumi en profita pour lui lancer à la figure le pull qu'il avait abandonné sur le canapé quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Réveille-toi, Shion. On est dans la vraie vie, là, pas dans une légende à la con. Et puis je peux t'en citer un paquet, des civilisations avancées qui ont fait un petit plongeon. Ça te dit quelque chose, le traité de Babylone ?

— Ouais, ouais, mais c'est pas pareil. C'est la guerre qui a précipité l'ancienne civilisation au fond de l'eau, pas les dieux. Et puis, t'avais vraiment besoin de me balancer un truc à la gueule ?

— T'étais encore prêt à partir dans tes délires solo, je t'ai simplement ramené à la réalité. Faut que je te surveille, avec ta tête de clown toujours prête à s'envoler vers les nuages. Si je te laissais faire, tu finirais par t'y croire vraiment.

Shion l'ignora et enroula le pull autour de ses épaules avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction de la part de Nezumi. Ça ne valait même pas la peine qu'il réagisse.

La question continuait néanmoins à le tarauder malgré les remontrances de son colocataire et il eut un vague sourire à l'idée de se perdre dans une cité perdue au fond des mers et dont tout restait encore à découvrir. Il n'était pas idiot : il savait pertinemment que c'était une hypothèse hautement improbable, pour ne pas dire impossible, qu'un endroit comme celui-là puisse rester à l'abri des connaissances humaines pendant plusieurs siècles, mais l'idée l'enchantait néanmoins et il se sentit parcouru d'un frisson d'émerveillement rien qu'en visualisant ses contours de pierres arrondies, les palais et les temples, le peuple qui déambulait peut-être dans ses ruelles larges et baignant dans la lumière du soleil.

— T'es encore parti, là, hein ? T'écoutes vraiment rien de ce qu'on te dit.

— J'en peux rien. Ça me fascine.

— Je peux savoir ce qui te fascine là-dedans ? T'as un kiff sur les petits cailloux perdus au fond des mers ? Laisse-moi deviner : quand t'étais petit, tu voulais devenir explorateur, c'est ça ? Non, qu'est-ce que je raconte. Explorer, c'est un truc de pauvre. C'est pas à No.6 qu'on va t'encourager à être un peu curieux.

— C'est clair. Et pour ton information, quand j'étais petit, je voulais...

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Un étrange sentiment avait pris place au creux de sa poitrine et s'y enroulait comme un serpent. C'était froid, désagréable, comme plonger les mains dans une substance glaciale et visqueuse à l'aveugle.

_Quand j'étais petit..._

— Tu voulais... ? Ça va, Shion ?

Nezumi avait perdu son air moqueur et son visage se teinta d'une légère inquiétude. Shion lui sourit et balaya ses propres soucis d'un geste.

— Je voulais pas grand chose, en fait. On m'avait jamais posé la question. Je faisais que suivre le sens du vent, comme tout le monde.

Oui, il avait suivi le chemin tout tracé pour lui par No.6 sans jamais regarder ailleurs. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir, pas eu besoin de se demander ce qu'il faisait là ni où il allait. Il allait, c'était tout.

_Un avenir tout tracé. Le test d'aptitude à deux ans, Kronos et les cours spéciaux. Aujourd'hui, je serais peut-être déjà engagé dans un labo de recherche, comme celui dans lequel Safu a travaillé._

Il entendait la pluie tomber à travers les murs. Nezumi l'observait en silence, impassible. Shion soutint son regard un instant. Les yeux gris.

_C'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai pu m'échapper de ce destin qui semblait immuable. Un typhon le jour de mon anniversaire. Une fenêtre ouverte, et les yeux gris._

La sensation le quitta aussi vite qu'elle était venue et il ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Il était ici, avec Nezumi. Ce n'était pas aussi luxueux qu'à No.6 mais, d'une certaine façon, c'était presque plus confortable. Il s'y sentait bien.

Il ne regrettait rien.

— Peut-être que je _devrais_ devenir explorateur.

Nezumi le considéra un instant puis éclata de rire. Il riait tellement que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

— Je vois d'ici le tableau : Shion, criminel recherché et fugitif, devient grand explorateur des terres désolées de la dernière grande guerre. Il s'achète un joli petit tubas et décide de sonder les océans à la recherche de l'empire perdu. Ça ferait une bonne histoire, note. Mais monsieur l'aventurier devrait se procurer un meilleur matériel s'il veut pas finir noyé dans sa propre connerie.

Il se leva et tira un livre de sa bibliothèque sans même regarder duquel il s'agissait et s'assit sur le lit en appuyant le dos sur le mur sombre contre lequel il était placé. Shion se mit en tailleur et fronça les sourcils, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Pendant quelques minutes, il y eut un silence seulement brisé par les cris des souris qui couraient au sol.

Shion reprit le livre qu'il était en train de lire et en détailla la couverture d'un air circonspect.

L'Atlantide...

Une cité parfaite, à la pointe de la technologie, où l'art et la pensée étaient glorifiés et où on répugnait la guerre. Des siècles d'avance sur ses contemporains... une existence au-delà de tout soucis. Un rêve. Une illusion.

Qu'on avait abattue sans le moindre remord et dont les seules traces subsistaient dans les livres et l'imagination des êtres humains. C'était ça, au final ; une représentation collective, un espoir, un objectif à atteindre – un regret. La nostalgie d'un paradis terrestre que l'humanité ne serait plus jamais capable d'atteindre.

— Putain, mais arrête ça. Tu me fous les boules.

Il s'extirpa de ses pensées et jeta à Nezumi un regard interrogateur.

— Je faisais que réfléchir, se défendit-il.

— Ouais, bah tu réfléchis trop. Je suis sûr que c'est encore des conneries.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'es pas dans ma tête, pour autant que je sache.

— T'es trop facile à décrypter, tu l'as pas encore compris ? Ça se voit sur ta gueule, quand tu penses de la merde. T'as toujours la même expression, c'est pas bien compliqué de deviner. Il m'a pas fallu une journée pour le comprendre. Aucun contrôle, c'est presque repoussant.

— Repoussant ? T'y vas un peu fort.

— Tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir, Shion. On peut lire tes pensées en live rien qu'en regardant tes yeux d'ahuri.

Shion croisa les bras et haussa les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Nezumi lui faisait ce genre de remarque, mais ça commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

— Et c'est quoi le problème, exactement ?

— Être aussi ouvert, c'est abject et dangereux. Comment tu peux accepter ça ? Un peu de pudeur, merde.

— Je suis honnête.

— Tu t'y crois trop.

— Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça. Je vais pas changer la personne que je suis juste pour tes beaux yeux. J'ai pas envie de me mettre à mentir à tout bout de champ. Et puis, c'est pas comme si je cachais jamais rien. Ça m'arrive quand même. J'ai déjà menti quand c'était nécessaire.

— Tu devrais t'y entraîner un peu ici, tiens. Ça me ferait des vacances.

— J'ai pas envie de me cacher de toi.

Il pouvait bien mentir aux agents de patrouille de Lost Town, il pouvait raconter n'importe quoi à des inconnus ; il avait caché des choses à Safu, ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette nuit de tempête où il avait rencontré un VC, avait parfois ignoré les questions de sa mère, mais il était hors de questions qu'il agisse de même avec Nezumi. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir de secret, pas envie de raconter des salades ; il voulait être lui-même, c'était aussi simple que ça.

— T'es un cas désespéré, asséna celui-ci en refermant son bouquin. Pire que toi, ça existe pas.

— T'as l'air de bien me supporter, pour quelqu'un qui vit avec le pire exemplaire de l'espèce humaine.

— C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Et puis, j'exagère, c'est vrai, y a pire. Rikiga, par exemple. Mais c'est bien le seul exemple qui me vient en tête.

Il s'étira pour attraper le livre de Shion, y jeta un bref coup d’œil avant de disparaître dans les étagères.

— Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je vais le mettre quelque part où tu risques pas de retomber dessus. Ça te pourrit la tête, ce truc.

— Mais...

Nezumi revint les mains vides. Il avait le visage dur et ne souriait pas.

— Tu me tapes sur le système.

— J'avais déjà compris, merci. Pas besoin de le répéter...

— Y a toujours besoin de le répéter, avec toi. Tu retiens rien de ce qui te dérange. Tu restes dans ton petit monde de nuages et de paillettes et t'ignores tout ce qui te convient pas. Typique de ceux qui vivent dans dans le luxe. Ils restent avec leurs petits avantages et s'intéressent pas au reste. Ils regardent tellement le ciel qu'ils en oublient de poser les yeux sur la merde à leurs pieds.

— Qui a besoin de se répéter, ici ? J'ai quitté No.6. J'ai vu le monde réel. Je suis passé de Kronos à Lost Town, et j'ai compris. J'ai marché dans les rues de Bloc Ouest. Je connais le vrai visage de No.6. Je sais que c'est pas le paradis qu'ils voudraient qu'on voie. Je suis pas aveugle, alors arrête de ramener toujours le sujet sur la table. Je n'ai peut-être pas tout vu, mais j'en ai pris conscience, au moins.

_Grâce à toi, d'ailleurs._

C'était Nezumi qui avait ébranlé ses convictions le premier. Il ne l'oubliait pas. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour revenir dessus à chaque seconde qui passait.

— C'est ce que tu dis, mais je vois rien de tout ça.

— C'est pourtant vrai.

— Si t'y crois, t'es encore plus con que t'en as l'air. Regarde-toi ; tu passes ton temps à rêvasser à propos de légendes et de cités perdues. Tu fais comme si t'étais différent, mais au fond t'es comme eux.

— Eux qui ?

— Eux, tout le monde. T'es là, à baver sur une illusion, un truc qui existe pas, qui existera jamais. Tu veux trouver un truc impossible à atteindre. Alors, ouais, t'es comme eux ; cherche, si t'en as envie, passe ta vie à courir après du vent. Fatigue-toi pour des trucs qui n'en valent pas la peine, reste bien au chaud dans tes illusions. C'est des conneries d'idéaliste, un truc bien pour les gens comme toi ; c'est de la merde, c'est tout.

Ses yeux transperçaient Shion comme des couteaux mais il soutint son regard sans ciller.

— T'es comme eux, continua-t-il. Ils ont cherché la perfection, ils font comme s'ils l'avaient trouvée, mais suffit qu'on gratte un peu la surface pour se rendre compte que c'est que du joli glaçage sur un gâteau pourri depuis longtemps. La perfection, ça existe pas ; ça existera jamais tant qu'il restera des êtres humains pour se promener sur cette Terre, parce que les êtres humains sont par essence imparfaits. T'as lu tous ces bouquin, Shion, et qu'est-ce que t'en as retenu ? Rien. Que dalle. Toujours dans les nuages, toujours à croire que tu peux tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre, trouver des solutions, faire en sorte que tout le monde s'aime et qu'on vive tous ensemble dans un monde de fleurs et de papillons. Mais l'ordre, c'est une chimère, un joli mirage qui s'effondrera au moindre coup de vent.

Il s'assit sur le lit, juste à côté de lui, et posa la main sur son épaule pour être certain de capter son attention.

— Les humains sont tous différents, ils peuvent pas tous avoir les mêmes objectifs, pas tous les mêmes espoirs. Suffit de nous regarder : tu veux sauver No.6, je veux la détruire. Alors, la perfection, l'ordre et le bien-être commun... cherche l'Atlantide si tu le veux, comme ils l'ont fait : tu finiras par crever sans jamais avoir rien fait de ta vie, avec un vide au fond du cœur qui se remplira au fur et à mesure d'aigreur et de désespoir. Occupe-toi déjà de ce que t'as avant de t'occuper de trucs impossibles, de mythes invraisemblables. Tu l'as devant toi, ta cité perdue ; les restes de la guerre au fond des océans, c'est ça. No.6, c'est ça. La perfection en apparence, mais c'est que du vide, du rien du tout. Ils ont cherché à construire la ville parfaite, mais la nature finira par reprendre ses droits. C'est ce qui se passe quand tu te prends pour un dieu. Tu finis par te noyer sous la flotte. Tu verras, Shion : au printemps, No.6 sera devenue une autre utopie effondrée, une ruine, un mythe. Elle subira les conséquences de ses actes et de son orgueil pour devenir une autre civilisation perdue. Elle a manqué d'humilité, et elle va le payer. Elle est à l'origine de sa propre destruction. Et ça a déjà commencé. Alors l'un et l'autre, c'est du pareil au même. Elle sera peut-être pas balayée par un raz-de-marée, mais c'est du pareil au même.

— Nezumi.

— Quoi ? T'as pas aimé ma tirade ? Elle était pas mal, pourtant. De l'art, ça oui.

Son ton était devenu léger et il lâcha l'épaule de Shion. Il était prêt à s'en aller quand une main attrapa son poignet.

Un geste rapide, déterminé, comme la lueur dans les yeux du garçon qui ne le lâchait pas.

— T'es fâché ? C'est pas grave, tu sais. La niaiserie, ça se soigne. Enfin, j'espère pour toi.

— Nezumi.

— Je sais que t'aimes bien prononcer mon nom, mais ça commence à devenir agaçant.

— Tu as tort. Je ne suis pas comme eux, pas comme les fondateurs de No.6, même plus comme ses habitants. Je sais que c'est impossible. J'en ai parfaitement conscience. Je ne suis pas comme eux. J'ai pas envie d'ignorer la réalité. Je veux la connaître, la comprendre. Je ne prétend pas pouvoir l'améliorer, mais je veux faire mon possible pour qu'elle soit vivable pour un maximum de personnes.

— C'est bien ton genre, vouloir que tout le monde soit heureux. C'est exactement ce que je disais.

— C'est vrai, j'ai envie d'aider les gens. J'ai envie d'aider les gamins comme Karan et Rico, j'ai envie d'ouvrir les yeux des habitants de Kronos, mais je n'ai pas envie de créer un paradis creux pour autant.

Nezumi haussa les épaules et se dégagea de son emprise.

— Si tu le dis, dit-il d'une voix plate.

— Tu ne me crois pas ?

— T'as l'air d'y croire à fond, j'ai pas envie de briser tes rêves. Vas-y, fais ce que tu veux. Détruis le mur d'enceinte, construis une toute nouvelle civilisation. C'est ta vie. Moi, ça me concerne pas.

— Chacun son objectif, hein ?

— Si t'as envie de faire de grands projets irréalisables, fais-le. La réalité se rappellera à ton bon souvenir, et tu comprendras.

— Très bien.

— Très bien.

Nezumi se leva.

— Bon, c'est l'heure de prendre une douche. Les conversations à la con me font toujours transpirer.

— J'en ai encore plein en réserve, si tu veux.

— J'apprécie l'offre, mais je m'en passerai volontiers.

Sur ces mots, il disparut dans le petit appendice qui servait de salle de bain.

Shion entendit la douche s'actionner et ramena ses genoux vers lui avant d'y poser la tête. La tirade de Nezumi s'était fichée droit dans sa poitrine. Il avait tort à son propos, d'accord.

Mais pour ce qui était de No.6...

Il ferma les yeux. Il restait encore du temps avant l'arrivée du printemps. Peut-être que ce moment marquerait la fin de la ville. Peut-être qu'elle s'effondrerait complètement. Nezumi avait raison : elle s'effritait déjà.

Mais il pouvait l'en empêcher. Il suffisait qu'elle se transforme. Briser les murs... un idéal hors d'atteinte, ou une vraie solution ?

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Nezumi revenir avant qu'il s'asseye sur le lit. Il releva la tête quand une main se perdit dans ses cheveux. Un geste d'affection. Une excuse ?

— Hé, fais pas la tête. C'est pas grave, tout ça. Le prends pas pour toi.

— Je ne le prends pas pour moi.

Il avait l'habitude, après tout. Ce n'était pas nouveau.

— T'as faim ?

— Ouais. On a quoi ?

— Si je m'en rappelle bien, de délicieux légumes du jardin accompagnés de poisson tout frais pêché.

— T'aimes pas le poisson.

— Et on a pas de jardin. Puis, même si on en avait un, les légumes auraient eu le temps de se faire bouffer par quelqu'un d'autre avant d'avoir atteint maturité. Ce sera une jolie petite soupe, comme au bon vieux temps.

Shion eut un sourire.

— Hier, quoi.

— Ouais, c'est ça. Le bon vieux temps.

Nezumi partit chercher les quelques ingrédients dont il avait besoin et les envoya à Shion pour la préparation. Il alluma déjà le poêle en se tapotant l'estomac.

Ce qui arriverait à No.6 était encore un mystère, un domino que le destin faisait osciller sans jamais le faire tomber. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de se torturer l'esprit avec ça pour l'instant. Shion éplucha une pomme de terre avec un vague sourire.

En attendant de voir, la vie suivrait son cours.

 


End file.
